Premonitions
by FORTHELOVEOF
Summary: Alice's story to becoming a vampire.


**Hey there, This is my first story, if you like what you read please review so I know if I should continue! **

**I do not own any characters, they all belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

I awoke and looked around. Where am I? The room was dark and by what I could see,  
it was small- smaller than my room at home.  
"Mom?..Dad?" I called into the darkness. I heard shuffling outside the door and sat up immediately.  
(Flash Forward)  
The door opened, slowly.  
"Hello, sleeping beauty" I heard his voice and knew who he was.  
"Get away from me!" I screamed, getting up and pressing my back against the wall farthest from the door, "Get out!"  
(End of flash forward)  
The door opened slowly, this time I knew what to expect.  
I was already on my feet, by the time he stepped in.  
"Hello- What are you doing over there?" He asked, chuckling to himself.  
"Get away from me, James." I said, trying to make myself sound threatening.  
James walked forward, I pressed myself harder into the back wall.  
"Piss off, James..GET OUT!" I screamed, my voice echoed throughout the room.  
A light turned on in the hall outside my room, illuminating the small space.  
I squinted, James hissed and took off out of my room and down the hall before anyone even noticed.

The next morning- I guessed, I couldn't see the light anyways. The damn doctors are trying to kill me, I suspect.  
I sat up slowly, wincing in pain. I looked down at my arm, there was a little area covered in blood surrounded  
by a purple bruise. How creative, I thought, another shot. The door swung open, letting in light. I groaned and  
covered my eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" said the nurse. She was obviously new, nobody treated me like a real living person.  
"No, I was already awake." I replied, swinging my legs over the side of the cell bed.  
"Well, it's time for your medicine, Dr.Turgeon will be in shortly for your..meeting."  
She handed me a spoonful of dark liquid, I hastily put it into my mouth and swallowed.  
"Good girl." She smiled and backed out of the room slowly, closing the door with a slam behind her.  
I sighed. I personally don't believe that I belong here, in this prison. The asylum is for crazy people.  
They just don't believe me, I do see the future, and James is after me. I sat down on the cement floor, waiting.  
I heard the door unlock and smiled, I liked Dr.Turgeon, he seemed to understand me. He walked into the room with  
absolute grace. He smiled, his sharp teeth shining in the dark light.  
"Hello, Alice." He said, his voice as smooth as velvet.  
"Hello," I replied.  
Dr.Turgeon sat down in the chair by the door. He put his clipboard down onto his lap.  
"Alice, I heard you had a little problem last night..Will you explain it to me?"  
I sighed, they never believed me anyways, Well the other doctor never did.  
"I was sleeping, then I heard something outside my door again. So I woke up. I saw James again, he came in and tried to hurt me."  
Dr.Turgeon wrote down what I said, and probably a few notes. He hmm'd and clicked his tongue a few times before talking.  
"So..James? The one you described before?" He asked.  
I nodded and he wrote down some more.  
(Flash Forward)  
I stood there, my eyes glowing amber. My skin as pale as Dr.Turgeon's. But where was I?  
There were four other people there too, their eyes the same colour, their skin the same shade. All were extremely beautiful.  
"Alice and Jasper." Said the man with very light blonde hair.  
"Yes." I replied, I didn't recognize my voice. It was high and tinkly.  
Then, I laughed and the woman to my right smiled, she grabbed the man with blonde hair and hugged him.  
"Of course you may stay with us," She beamed, her teeth sharp and white.  
Then I saw him, his hair was curly and blonde, he wrapped his hand around mine and smiled.  
"Jasper," I whispered.  
(End Flash Forward)  
Dr.Turgeon smiled, "Gone again, Alice?"  
I nodded, keeping the vision of Jasper in my head. If there was such thing as love at first sight, this was definitely it.  
His hair framed his perfect pale skinned face, and his smile was beautiful. I knew it, I had to find him.  
"Alice..?" Dr.Turgeon asked, quietly.  
I immediately snapped out of my daze, and looked at Dr. Turgeon. "What?" I replied, just as quiet.  
He sat as still as a statue carved as stone, he didn't even blink.  
"What?" I said again, waiting for his response.  
He opened his mouth as if about to say something but closed it right after. "Well, what if I told you, I could make James stay away?" he asked.

* * *


End file.
